Cyclops's Bad Medicine
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 10 up! Complete! Cyclops has a bad trip! Next: Scott crashes! RR PLEASE! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Great Scott!

**Cyclops's Bad Medicine**

**Hey there, folks! L1701E here! Hello to all my friends in the Misfit-verse! Sorry I seemingly left, but I had no ideas for fics until recently. Now, I read this hilarious GI Joe fic called "Bad Medicine" by LokiLeysmith, and it hit me! What if what happened to Hawk in that fic happened to the X-Men's resident optic blaster? Let's find out, shall we? Thanks to LokiLeysmith for the inspiration, and I hope I don't end up copying your fic…**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel Comics, Red Witch, and others. And here's your quote: "You dare to presume to order around Mentok- The Mind Taker? You shall suffer for your foolishness." - Hawk as Mentok, the Mind-Taker, from LokiLeysmith's fic "Bad Medicine"**

Chapter 1: Great Scott!

**The Danger Room**

"Man, I got a bad feeling about this." The blond, red-goggled Joe sniper codenamed Low Light grunted.

"Oh, Low Light! You're such a pessimist!" The brown-haired former model and Joe tank driver codenamed Cover Girl rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I agree with Cover Girl." The bald wheelchair-bound telepath named Charles Xavier agreed. "So far, it seems to be fine."

"Only because we're channeling their destructive tendencies toward destroying something besides each other." The Canadian feral mutant codenamed Wolverine grunted. The four were sitting in the Danger Room's control room, watching the X-Men and the original Misfit crew were having a cooperative session in the Danger Room.

"Yo, Red Dragon! Special Delivery!" The Brazilian mutant Roberto "Sunspot" Da Costa called out. He was in his super-strong black sunspot form, and he pitched a robot in the air.

"Let's make some art, Sunspot!" Jake "Red Dragon" Wildfire smirked. The flying red-haired Bostonian mutant swooped down on the robot and started breathing flame on it, melting it into a wall. "And that's another one eliminated from the match!"

"Ha!" Althea "Wavedancer" Delgado crowed cockily. The black-haired hydrokinetic swatted away a couple of floating saw blade-packing drones. "Oh yeah! I rule!"

"Oh, don't be such a show-off!" Jean Grey groaned. The red-haired telekinetic telepath used her telekinetic powers to smash together two robots.

"Alright, people! Let's stay organized here!" Scott "Cyclops" Summers ordered. The optic blasters used his powers to shoot down a couple flying robots.

"Screw that! Let's just rock!" Lance "Avalanche" Alvers snapped, creating an earthquake that toppled a couple robots over. "Oh yeah! Who the man!"

"Yikes!" Amara "Magma" Aquilla yelped. The Nova Roman princess was in her Magma form, throwing fiery balls of lava at a couple jet-like robots, but she was under heavy laser fire. She was rescued by a purple laser that flew out of nowhere and shot them down. She turned and saw her rescuer: A boy with long feathered black hair, dressed in a purple-and-black uniform with a purple leather jacket and a silver star on his chest. His right eye glowed purple, an eye that was surrounded by a purple 5-pointed star birthmark.

"As Elvis would say, I was just takin' care of business." Paul "Starchild" Starr grinned. The LA-born laser-firing mutant flashed a grin, a wink, and a thumbs up. Magma blushed and giggled. Paul blasted a robot that was about to ambush Scott.

"I could've taken care of that robot myself, Paul." Scott grunted.

"You didn't see it coming, Scott." Paul explained calmly.

"I don't need help from some woman-stealing Starchild." Scott grumbled.

"Oh leave him alone, Scott." Amara piped up. "Paul wouldn't be so mean! He was only helping."

"Yah!" The super-strong Southern-born power-absorbing mutant powerhouse known only as Rogue flew through a couple helicopter-like robots. The rubble fell down to the ground. Someone looked up.

"Yawn…" Pietro "Quicksilver" Maximoff mock yawned in a melodramatic manner. The arrogant silver-haired speedster started running around at superhuman speed in a circle. It caused an updraft which slowed down the falling pieces, allowing them to land on the ground gently. The speedster slowed to a stop. "That was easy!" he smirked cockily, buffing his nails on his uniform and admiring them. A stray piece of metal conked him on the head, knocking him on the butt. "OW!"

"RRRAAAAARGH!" Craig "Darkstar" Starr, Paul's identical twin brother, only with a black star birthmark over his right eye, lunged at a couple robots. "COME ON!" He blasted one in the head with his laser while pounding the other one with an adamantium-lined black nightstick.

"Are you _sure_ he's not related to Wolverine?" Tabitha "Boom-Boom" Smith asked Jesse "Bedlam" Aaronson. The African-American mutant nodded, but the shook his head.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Wow. You got to admit. There's a lot of improvement here." Cover Girl grinned.

"Yes." Xavier smiled. "I think that there may be hope for them getting along after all."

"Dos vedanya!" Piotr "Colossus" Rasputin crowed. He was in his metal form, which gave him immense strength and durability. He was holding a robot over his head, which he pitched into another robot, knocking them both backwards. The robots them got welded together into a solid piece by St. John "Pyro" Allerdyce.

"BWAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The insane Australian pyrokinetic cackled. "Let's see 'em do the funky chicken now! That'll teach these things to think that they can wear tights!"

"You get stranger every time I meet you. Do you know that?" Piotr commented to John. The blond Australian laughed.

"You talk like being crazy is a bad thing, mate! You should try it! It's a lot of fun, mate!"

"Great work, guys!" Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde complimented as she passed through another robot, shorting it out in the process.

"Thank you, Katya." Piotr smiled.

"No worries, Sheila." Pyro grinned.

"Pfft!" Lance snorted cockily, crossing his arms. "The metal musclehead over there may be able to bust open tanks with his fists, but he lacks the rock 'n' roll style. Panache. Finesse. Like this." The earth-mover smirked as he created a bump in the ground. The speed of the bump popping up caused the robot to fly into the air, and crash into several flying drones, and landing on another robot. "Heh." Piotr scowled.

"Personally Avalanche, I prefer the simple approach." The large metal-skinned Russian grunted.

"Why? Too dumb to do it any other way?" Lance snickered.

"_Lance!_" Kitty hissed.

"Let's see you take _this_ 'with style'!" Piotr snapped. He grabbed a robot and pitched it at Lance. The smirking geokinetic simply ducked and the robot flew over him.

"Didn't even take a hair out of place, as Pietro would say. A+ for Effort." Lance smirked.

"Huh?" Scott turned around to see a flying robot barrel towards him. "What the-!"

**_CRASH!_**

"SCOTT!" Jean exclaimed.

"I'm okay…" Scott's whimpers could be heard from under the busted robot. "Has anyone seen my face? I think it fell off…Hey…I found Jello…"

"What happened?" Jean yelled.

"I really want to curl up and dies right now." Piotr de-armored and tried to make himself look small.

"Wow." Lance quipped, starting to clap and snickered. "I'm impressed, Colossus." He turned to Piotr. "You got a better eye than I thought. You nailed Summers at 500 feet. You ever thought about going into sniping?"

"Lance, stop." Kitty groaned.

"Is he alright?" Cover Girl and the others raced down inside the Danger Room.

"Hang on, folks! I got this!" Jake transformed into his Dragon Mode, and lifted the wrecked robot off Scott. "We'd better get Lifeline and Dragonfly in here."

"_Puff, the magic dragon…_" Scott mumbled.

"Who did this?" Jean wondered.

"_Petey's__ gonna get it, Petey's gonna get it…_" Lance sang. "Man, you gonna get a telepathic beating from Red over there."

"Oh, no…" Piotr moaned.

"_Lance!_" Kitty hissed.

"Now's not the time, man." Paul shook his head, putting a hand on Lance's shoulder.

"He's still alive, if that's any help." Jake offered. "A little scrambled in the head, but alive."

"Pretty dragon…"

"Okay, can _somebody_ with an _ounce_ of medical training come over here and look at Scott? He's starting to worry me here." Jake groaned.

Well, well, well! Looks like another disaster has occurred. What insanity will happen next? Will Scott be alright? What'll happen to him in the infirmary? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	2. Recuperation!

**Cyclops's Bad Medicine**

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there, Rogue Fan! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, I figured that at **some** point, the X-Men and the original Misfits had to get along, if at least on the battlefield. Anyway, I found it funny to write Pietro getting clonked upside the head. Oh yeah, Piotr is going to get it upside the head. Don't worry, Scott will get really zonky! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there, todd fan! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, Puff the Magic Dragon…heh heh. Of course, we all know what that song is **really** about…Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Slugs and Snails", "Fourteenth Century Man", and "Slugs and Snails"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, Danger Room disasters are fun! Yeah, running out of ideas sucks. Enjoy the new chapter and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Evolution XMJ"!_

**Disclaimer: "My Manwich!" - Phil LaMarr as Hermes Conrad, Futurama**

Chapter 2: Recuperation!

**The Xavier Institute Infirmary**

"Ohh…" Scott Summers moaned. "My head…" He lied on a hospital bed. He was dressed in a hospital gown.

"You should be very lucky." Hank "Beast" McCoy chuckled as he looked Scott over.

"Indeed." The GI Joe medic codenamed Lifeline agreed. "The robot didn't bust you up as badly as we thought."

"I hate Colossus…" Scott moaned. "Oh God, my head…"

**The Common Room**

"PIOTR!" Jean Grey roared angrily as she stomped by. "WHERE ARE YOU? YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! I CAN SENSE YOU, YOU METAL-SKINNED SON OF A…" Danielle "Mirage" Moonstar and Angelica "Firestar" Jones looked up from the video game they were playing.

"Man…" Dani whistled. "I hope Piotr found a far away and well-placed hiding spot, not to mention a place that also has shielding from telepathy."

"Yeah." Angelica agreed with a nod. "That, and a little luck."

"Hey, everybody!" Fred walked in, carrying a tray of hot chocolate. "I made hot chocolate!"

"Cool! Thanks, Fred!" Angelica grinned.

"Alright." Dani took a cup.

"OH MAH GOD! WHO WRECKED THE KITCHEN?" Rogue's screams were heard.

"Uh oh…" Fred winced.

**The infirmary**

"Ohh…" Scott moaned. He heard a knocking on the side of the door in. "Yeah?" Jake walked in.

"Hey Scott." The red-haired dragon mutant grinned. He was holding something. He walked into the infirmary. "You alright?"

"I've felt better." Scott muttered.

"Hey, sorry about that whole thing in the Danger Room." Jake apologized.

"Meh." Scott muttered. "It wasn't _you_ who threw that thing at me. It was that goofball Piotr. What was he _thinking?_" Jake could only shrug.

"I have no idea." The red-haired dragon mutant admitted after a couple minutes. "It was most likely an accident." He remembered the thing he was carrying. "Oh, I got you a little something you may like." Jake grinned as he handed Scott the object. It was a DVD case. It depicted what appeared to be a comic-book character, dressed in a yellow bodysuit. The suit had a cowl that left his mouth, chin, and nose exposed. Over his eyes was a futuristic blue visor, and the costume had blue trunks, blue gloves, and blue boots. Scott blinked and read the DVD.

"The Adventures of the Amazing Eye-Man?" Scott blinked. Jake snickered.

"Yeah. Eye-Man. This was one of Kyle's favorite cartoons as a kid." Jake chuckled. "It's based on an old 60s comic. The Silver Age at its cheesiest."

"Eye-Man?" Scott blinked. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, about a guy who gets blasted in the face by an experimental space ray, and discovers he has all kinds of vision powers, like heat vision, X-Ray vision, laser vision, night vision, freeze vision…"

"_Freeze_ vision?" Scott blinked in disbelief. Jake shrugged.

"It was the Sixties." The Bostonian mutant chuckled. "All sorts of silly ideas came out for TV shows and comics." He looked at a blinking Scott. "Okay, I admit, by our standards, Eye-Man is silly. But you have to admit, it is a fun show to watch." Scott stared at the DVD case.

"Alright. I'll give it a shot." Scott handed Jake the DVD case. "It's certainly better than bad soap operas all day."

"Janice, I have to tell you something…" The TV in the room blared. "I am not Brad, I am really Captain Zeebox of the Roflar fleet…"

"Geez, these soap operas really are gasping for air when it comes to storylines, huh?" Jake joked as he put in the DVD for Scott.

"Tell me about it." The X-Men's field leader groaned. "The last one I saw revealed that one of the women was actually a golden retriever in human form."

"There you go…" Jake used a nearby remote to turn on the DVD for Scott. "Enjoy!" The dragon mutant left the room. "Hey Fred, give him some of that hot chocolate you made!" He called as he walked away.

"Sure thing, Dragon!" Fred walked in with a tray of mugs containing hot chocolate.

"What's that?"

"Hot chocolate!" Fred grinned.

"BLOB!" Rogue screamed from outside. "YOU WRECKED THE KITCHEN!"

"What happened?" Scott grumbled. "No, don't tell me. I have had enough of a headache. I have to take my pills in a minute."

"Sure. I made some decaf, sugar-free stuff for you." Fred nodded. "Let's see…" He looked at the mugs, squinting in an attempt to remember which one. "Ah! Here it is!" He handed a mug to Scott.

"Thanks. I can take my aspirin with this." Scott popped two aspirin and washed them down with the hot chocolate.

"No prob." Fred grinned and left the room. Scott chuckled at the DVD.

"You shall fall Doctor Screwloose, under the might of Eye-Man and his laser-vision!" The badly-animated hero said on the TV in a cheesy superhero voice. Scott snickered.

"Jake was right." Scott chuckled. "This show is so bad. And it's funny because it's bad." He took another sip. Meanwhile, Fred was stopped by Paul.

"Hey Fred, you got Scott the hot chocolate, right?" Paul wondered. Fred blinked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I hope you gave him the sugar-free decaf hot chocolate." Paul warned. "You know, Scott needs to take his aspirin. If he mixes it with caffeine and sugar, it can make him hyper. Add on to the fact that he's a mutant and…"

"Relax, Paul." Fred chuckled. "I got it. I gave him the right one."

**In the infirmary**

"AAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Scott burst out laughing at the show. "Oh, God! I gotta see that again!" He reached for the remote, but he fell off the bed and hit his head. "Ow! Oh…" He moaned, but then he looked up at the Eye-Man on the screen…and grinned widely.

Uh oh! I think we have a problem! What insanity will happen next? What's up with Scott? Did Blob serve the right hot chocolate? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	3. Cyclops Reborn!

**Cyclops's Bad Medicine**

**Author's Note: Hello to all my fans! This is L1701E! Sadly, due to new rules, authors are no longer allowed to write responses to their reviewers, so there will be no more review responses written by me. I hope this doesn't stop anyone from reviewing my stories, because I do appreciate your reading and reviews. Thank you for understanding, and enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: "That's sick!" - Eric Cartman, ****South ****Park****: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut**

Chapter 3: Cyclops Reborn!

**The Xavier Institute**

"WAAAAAAAUGH! HELP ME!" Peter, or Piotr (Whichever language you spoke) Rasputin, aka the big Russian metal-skinned mutant X-Man codenamed Colossus, screamed as he raced down a hall. Flying behind him was a big metal girder, occasionally bonking him on the head.

_Clang!_

"OW!" Peter screamed, holding his head. He was in his metal-skinned form, but being whacked on the head with a girder still hurt like anything.

_Clang!_

"OW! JEAN! I'M SORRY!"

_Clang!_

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, buster!" Jean Grey, the red-haired X-Man with the powers of telepathy and telekinesis, snarled as she raced after the large Russian. She was using her telekinetic powers to move the girder which was bashing poor Colossus's head. "You had better pray to God that Scott ends up alright!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Piotr screamed in self-defense.

_Clang!_

"OW!" The Russian howled. "I'M SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I DIDN'T INTEND TO HIT SCOTT! OUCH! THAT HURTS!" The two raced by Ray Crisp, an electrokinetic ex-Morlock codenamed Berzerker, and Roberto da Costa, a Brazilian kid who could absorb solar energy and use it to transform into a solid black humanoid form that could fly, fire concussion blasts, and had superhuman strength. The two were playing a video game as a way to settle another one of their arguments.

"Man, and some say **I** have a temper." Ray winced.

"Remind me to never never never **never** make Jean Grey mad." Roberto shuddered.

**The infirmary**

A giggling Scott got to his feet and staggered around the room.

"Whee…" He giggled. He noticed his uniform hanging on a wall. A wide grin spread across his face.

**The Institute**

"JEAN!" Piotr screamed. He raced into the Common Room, where several of the X-Men and the Misfits were hanging out. A few of them were trying not to get into fights.

"Whoa!" Althea gasped, her jaw agape and eyes wide. Piotr tripped.

"LOOK OUT!" He screamed when he fell towards the couch.

"Yipe!" Paul exclaimed. He was playing an acoustic guitar on the couch. Tabby, Amara, and Rogue were sitting with him enjoying the music. The girls screamed and scattered as Peter stumbled towards the couch. With a scream, Piotr tumbled toward the couch and fell through it with a THUD!

"OW!" Piotr screamed. The girder that was chasing him started pounding him repeatedly. "OW! HEY! HELP ME!" Several X-Men and Misfits raced up to a nearby Jean and started restraining the screaming redhead.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Jean screamed. "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM! NEEEARRRRRGH!" Jean screamed, howled, and cursed as several X-Men and Misfits dragged her out of the room.

"Zat was veird." Kurt Wagner, the demonic-looking blue-furred German X-Man codenamed Nightcrawler blinked.

"Thank you God." Piotr whimpered gratefully from his position: lying face down on the floor under the girder, surrounded by a broken couch. "Can someone help me?"

_THWAK!_ A crimson beam ripped through the air, knocking the girder off Piotr.

"Uh?" Piotr got up and turned around.

"There's no need to thank me, fair citizen!" A voice boomed in a cheesy superhero theme. "All in a day's work for the Amazing Eye-Man!"

"What?" The kids blinked and saw what appeared to be Scott. He was standing in front of the doorway to the Common Room. His uniform was turned inside out, making it mostly yellow. The X over his chest was blue now, and he added a pair of blue boxer shorts over his costume. He had on his visor, and his face had a big cheesy grin.

"What in the world?" Lance tried to fight the urge to snicker.

"There's no need to fear, citizens!" Scott cracked a goofy pose. "The Amazing Eye-Man is here!" His grin never faltered.

"What…is…that?" Tabby blinked.

"It appears to be Scott wearing his uniform inside out." Paul snickered.

"FRED!" Dragonfly exclaimed as she walked out of the room. "You gave him the wrong cup!"

"Ohhhhh no…" Jake Wildfire looked up from his portable video game. He saw Scott in his costume. "Oooooh boy…" The red-haired Bostonian shrunk in his seat. Jean stomped into the room.

"Alright, what is…Scott?" A perplexed Jean blinked. Under his visor, Scott's eyes widened.

_Oh, no!_ Scott gasped. _It's Mandy Jones, my secret crush! If I'm not careful, she'll discover that I, Eric Lyons, am really Eye-Man! And if she discovers it, my enemies will use her to come after me!_ Evidently, Eric Lyons was the real name of the goofy superhero Eye-Man.

"Scott…" Jean blinked.

"Um, uh…" Scott stammered. "I must go! Crime to stop, and all that!" He ran off.

"SCOTT!" Jean screamed. The shocked telepath turned to the others. "What happened to him?"

"The realization that he was in a relationship with you made him snap." Pietro quipped. Behind him, a lamp levitated into the air and smashed him in the head. "OW!"

"Dragon…" Jean turned to Jake. "What happened? I'm a telepath, and I sensed you had something to do with this."

"Well, I uh…you see, uh…well…" Jake gulped nervously, pulling on the collar of his Legion of Doom t-shirt. "Well…uh…uh…you see, uh…well, uh…I felt, uh…I felt kind of bad for Scott, uh…so, uh…I let him watch an old DVD of my brother's." Kyle gulped.

"Knowing your brother, I'm surprised he's not running around dressed as Hulk Hogan or something." Amara sighed.

"My brother is also a huge comic book geek." Jake explained. "He's loved superheroes since he was a kid, too. You should see his comic collection. He's scary protective of it. Anyway, as a kid, he would watch this old 60s cartoon based on an old Silver Age character called Eye-Man."

"Eye-Man?" Jean raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not surprised." Jake chuckled. "The cartoon is a cult classic, and the character hasn't been seen in the comic books since 1971, according to Kyle."

"Who's this Eye-Man?" Tabby wondered. "Sounds lame."

"By today's comic standards, he is." Jake nodded. "If I remember correctly, He was a scientist who got accidentally blasted in the face by some ray from outer space. He gained the power to fire all kinds of rays from his eyes."

"Kind of like Scooter, only dumber." Tabby rolled her eyes.

"Exactly."

"Okay, let me get this straight." Jean groaned. "Somehow Scott got convinced that he's a goofy superhero from the 1960s, and now he's going to run around and fight crime."

"He's going to think he's a superhero from a low-budget 1960s cartoon based on a goofy superhero comic book." Jake added.

"How did this happen?" Jean groaned.

"I think he can explain." Dragonfly walked in, dragging Fred by his ear.

"Well…" Fred admitted sheepishly. "I accidentally gave him a cup of regular hot chocolate…"

"And I think he may have used it to take his medication." Lina deduced.

"Oh, just great! Now what'll I tell the teachers about this?" Jean groaned.

Well, well, well! Looks like the X-Men and the Misfits have a new problem! What insanity will happen next? What super-heroics will Scott get up to? Can the X-Men and Misfits get him back to normal? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. Thoughts and Meetings!

**Cyclops's Bad Medicine**

**Disclaimer: "And just when did you become an interior decorator?" - Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe, Law and Order**

Chapter 4: Thoughts and Meetings

**Professor Xavier's Office**

Professor Charles Xavier, the super-powerful telepathic leader of the X-Men, was sitting in his office. With him were the teachers of the X-Men: Logan, the grizzed feral clawed Canadian codenamed Wolverine, Ororo Munroe, the Kenyan white-haired weather-manipulator codenamed Storm, Hank McCoy, the blue-furred ape-like Beast, and Warren Worthington III, the white-winged millionaire codenamed Angel. He was also joined by two members of the GI Joe team: Low Light and Cover Girl.

"You're kidding me, right? You've _got_ to be kidding?" Warren groaned.

"Uhm…can you run this by us again?" Cover Girl was trying to process what she just heard.

"Okay." Jean nodded. "Scott got injured in the training session, so while he recuperated, Jake gave him this DVD. It contained a cartoon featuring this goofy superhero from the 1960s."

"Let me guess, the Amazing Eye-Man." Low Light nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jean nodded.

"Jake showed it to me." The mutant sniper shrugged.

"Anyway, Scott watched it, and he took his medication with some hot chocolate. Turns out Fred had made hot chocolate for everyone…and some special caffeine and sugar-free hot chocolate for Scott." Jean continued.

"So it wouldn't cause any problems with the medication." Ororo reasoned with a nod. "Understandable."

"Oh, I think I know where this is heading…" Hank realized, rolling his eyes.

"You ain't the only one." Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, anyway, Fred got confused, and gave Scott some regular hot chocolate." Jean continued on. "Now thanks to being hyped up on caffeine, sugar, and meds, Scott is now running around, believing he's the superhero himself."

"Oh, no…" Xavier moaned. "I think I need a drink."

"He took his costume and turned it inside out." Jean added with a sigh. "Now he's running around."

"You let him _out?_" Warren's eyes widened.

"I, we, it was just…" Jean fumbled. "It was…it was…it was just a big shocker, you know, seeing him act like that."

"I can imagine." Cover Girl agreed.

"Tell us about this Eye-Man." Xavier told the redhead. Jean sighed.

"I don't know too much about him." Jean admitted. "All I know is that he's some goofy superhero from the 1960s." A knock was heard at the door. "Here, he'll tell you." Jean opened the door, revealing Jake.

"Uhm…" The red-haired Bostonian rubbed the back of his head.

"Just tell them about Eye-Man." Jean told the dragon-powered mutant. Jake nodded.

"Well…there's not much to tell, really." Jake shrugged. "Eye-Man is this superhero who first appeared in the comic books in 1963. He was considered a real good character, but that was by the standards of Silver Age comics. The comic was cancelled in 1971, and the character has not really been seen in any comics since. In 1965, a cartoon series was made, but by today's standards, it's very cheesy. The animations are basically comic panels put on film." Jake explained.

"Uh-huh." Xavier nodded.

"Eye-Man's real name was Eric Lyons." Jake explained. "He was a scientist who got hit in the face by a ray from outer space. It gave him the power to fire all kinds of beams from his eyes. Heat beams for melting stuff, x-ray vision for looking through things, infra-red vision for seeing invisible stuff, telescopic vision for seeing faraway stuff, freeze beams for freezing stuff…"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa WHOA!" Hank suddenly interrupted, moving his hands back and forth quickly. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Jake, but I have to get what you just said straight. He can shoot beams from his **_eyes_** that **_freeze_** things? I can understand beams from the hands or even from a fancy gun held by a man in a blue parka, but _eye beams?_"

"Well, I told you." Jake shrugged. "It's pretty goofy. Anyway, Eye-Man's alter ego has a thing for this woman named Mandy Jones."

"Evidently, she's a redhead." Jean concluded with a crossing of her arms.

"Yup." Jake nodded. "Scott's optic blasts are a lot like Eye-Man's Laser-Vision."

"_Laser_-Vision?" Ororo blinked.

"Yeah." Jake nodded. "Laser-Vision. It makes things go boom."

"So, if Scott believes he's Eye-Man, he's gonna think that he has all these vision powers." Warren realized, making Jake nod.

"But if he tries to call upon those powers, he'll only get his optic blasts." Xavier added.

"He'll probably believe he was stripped of most of his vision powers." Jake surmised. "One of his enemies is Dr. Blinder."

"Dr. _Blinder?_" Logan struggled not to burst out laughing.

"I know, Mr. Logan." Jake chuckled. "But it was the 60s. Anyway, he was a supervillain who had the ability to cancel out Eye-Man's powers for a period of time. He was a blind man who believed that if he cannot be given the gift of sight, then no one else should have."

"He sounds like someone who can't move on with his life." Warren shook his head.

"It _is_ a 1960s comic book, Warren." Storm shook her head with a chuckle.

"So…" Logan looked at Jake.

"So obviously, we gotta find Scott before he finds Dr. Blinder…whomever he believes Dr. Blinder is." Jake sighed.

**Downtown Bayville**

Scott Summers, believing that he was the superhero Eye-Man, looked over the streets of Bayville, from his position atop a building.

"Ahhhhh…" He smiled. "My beloved Capital City. A lovely city plagued by criminals." He started to think. "Okay…most of my vision powers are gone. The only power I seem to have is my Laser-Vision. This has _got_ to be the work of my nefarious arch-foe Dr. Blinder." He clenched his fists. "Evidently, somehow his powers have grown since our last encounter on the Dark Side of the Moon. He must've found a way to tap even deeper into the Black Rays that emanate from that area, and those rays are the source of his powers. Originally, he could only cancel out one or two of my vision-powers, but now, he's somehow found a way to cancel out all of them except my Laser-Vision, and he didn't even have to be near me to do it this time! It also appears to have enhanced my Laser-Vision to the point that it's much more powerful, but I lost the ability to control it. Luckily, being the intelligent man I am, I prepared for this and modified my visor so it is capable of harmlessly dissipating the rays." Scott looked back down at the city. "What're you up to, Dr. Blinder? Why are you trying to screw with my powers? Are you trying to prevent me from foiling your latest scheme?" Scott scratched his chin. "Looks like I'm going to have to try and find out myself." He ran inside the building. "My telescopic vision is useless, so it looks like I'm going to have to patrol on foot. This is a big city, but maybe a citizen can offer me a ride and help me in the fight against crime."

Well, well, well! Looks like Scott's become a crime fighter! What insanity will happen next? Will Scott's Silver Age mentality allow him to make it in Bayville? Who is Dr. Blinder? And will the X-Men and Misfits find him and be able to smack him back to reality? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	5. Meet The Bad Guy!

**Cyclops's Bad Medicine**

_To Katherine: Hey there, Katherine! Nice to hear from you! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there, todd fan! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! I read the new chapters of "Fourteenth Century Man" and "Mutants Make Good Cowboys", and I loved them! Poor Forge. He never gets a break with Storm. And dear God, Remy is president. Knowing him, he'd make __Louisiana__ a separate nation! Anyway, I hope you get some good giggles out of this chapter! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Fourteenth Century Man", "Mutants Make Good Cowboys", and "Gifts and Curses"!_

_To Firefly25: Hey there, Firefly! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! Who **is** Bayville's current mayor, anyway? Ah, that doesn't matter. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Reindeer Flotilla"!_

_To Dante Tigerwolf: Hey there, Dante! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! Maybe. I don't really know about __Duncan__. Who knows. Think about it, a kid with the mind of a Silver Age comic book character, wandering around a modern town. The possibilities for humor are endless. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "The Z Project" and "Savage Creed"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! I read the new chapter of "Evolution XMJ", and I loved it! Man, poor Mr. and Mrs. Power. Who is…Dr. Blinder? Who knows. I certainly don't. And I'm the one writing this thing! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "Evolution XMJ"!_

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there, Rogue Fan! Nice to hear from you again! I'm very glad you liked the last chapter! Is Dr. Blinder Kelly or a Cobra Soldier? Hmm…I don't really know. We shall find out, shall we? And yes, I think Fred is going to have to do a lot of apologizing. Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for new chapters of "For Truth, Justice, And The Last Cup Of BA's Coffee!"_

**Disclaimer: "Mom, Dad, I don't think that guy is from the future." - Stan Marsh, ****South ****Park**

Chapter 5: Meet the Bad Guy!

**Downtown Bayville**

Scott Summers, dressed in his altered costume, walked down the street, chest held high, and with a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Hello, citizens!" Scott waved happily. Several citizens shot him weird looks, mostly, they were tourists. Many of the native-born population of Bayville were used to the weirdness that regularly invaded their town.

"What a weirdo." One guy whispered to another guy.

"He's one of those Institute kids." The other guy explained in his own whisper. "All sorts of crazy stuff has gone down in this town since they first came to live here."

"Man, look at that kid." One guy snickered.

"Yeah, what a nerd."

"What a weirdo."

"I wonder if he realizes that there's a comic convention going on downtown." Another person suggested. "It's got to be why he's dressed like that." Scott walked up to a nearby parked car.

"Excuse me, citizen. I know this is unusual, but I am Eye-Man." Scott said to the driver, his voice still in goofy super-mode. I require your help. I need you to help me search this town for Dr. Blinder."

"Go away, geek." The driver grumbled, driving off.

"How very odd." Scott noted.

**The Xavier Institute**

"Boy, you really did it, Red Dragon!" Jean grumbled at the Boston-born red-haired mutant. The X-Men and the Misfits, as well as their adult caretakers, were gathered around the Common Room.

"It wasn't his fault." Althea told the redhead.

"I had no idea that Fred would accidentally give him the regular hot chocolate!" Jake groaned. "My X-Gene gives me the powers of a dragon, not a prophet!"

"Man, you and Fred are a regular Laurel and Hardy." Pietro snickered.

"I got this." Amara raised her hand. She sat up from the floor and rolled up a newspaper. She whapped Pietro on the nose. "No! Bad Quicksilver! Bad!"

"Will you all knock that off?" Pietro snapped indignantly, swatting away the newspaper.

"Nope." Amara grinned, whapping Pietro again. "This is fun!"

"Stop it!" Pietro snapped.

"Could be worse, Pietro. We could've sicced Pyro on you." Lance pointed at John, who was happily building a bonfire in a wastebasket.

"Anyway, how do we find Scott?" Tabitha wondered.

"Easy." Jake grinned. "Find a crime in progress. If there's a crime, Scott will be there to try and stop it."

"I'll go check the police band on my Joe-Com." Cover Girl nodded.

**A comic convention in town**

Bayville was having a great day today. Today was the day that the Bayville Comic-Con, a week-long event that celebrated the history of comic books. Fans were coming in and seeking to show off their collections, as well as add on and sell comics old and new.

"Man, this is ridiculous." An undercover Crimson Guardsman grumbled to himself. The Crimson Guardsmen were elite agents of Cobra, known for their red uniforms. The Crimson Guardsmen worked deep undercover, posing as average citizens. They were the ones who helped Cobra obtain their assets. This Crimson Guardsman, however, was none too happy. "Man, I can't believe I'm stuck here in this stupid town. 'Observe the X-Men'. What a dumb assignment." He looked down at himself. "And this costume is _ridiculous!_" He muttered to himself. The Crimson Guardsman looked down at his costume. He was dressed in a white lab coat, black slacks with black boots, dark sunglasses, and a classic doctor's headgear. "I look like a moron." A nerd walked up to him.

"What _are_ you wearing?" The nerd sneered. "Dr. Blinder? _Please!_ That character's so lame! He's was just as lame as the superhero he fought. What was his name? Eyeball Man? Whatever!" The Crimson Guardsman scowled.

"Go away, you little brat!" The Guardsman snapped angrily, making the nerd run off. "This assignment is idiotic! None of those X-Freaks will walk in here! This is a comic convention! Who assigned me to this?"

**Destro**** Manor, ****Scotland**

Destro Manor was a castle located in the highlands of Scotland. And dancing around on one of the towers was a drunken Destro, wearing a kilt over his regular costume. He was carrying a bottle of whisky, and he was drunk as a skunk. A radio on a brick ledge was blasting out Def Leppard's song "Wasted".

"La la la la la la…" Destro sang out loud, although he wasn't quite catching the melody.

"Destro!" The Baroness exclaimed when she caught him up there. "I've been looking for you everywhere! This castle is so big and…" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you drunk?"

"Hee hee hee…" Destro giggled. "I sent a Crimson Guardsman to a comic convention in Bayville!"

"The one we sent to spy on the X-Men?" Baroness blinked. "Why? And why are you drunk?" She heard a crashing.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIN!" A voice crowed from downstairs, accompanied by a crashing noise. Destro laughed drunkenly.

"Those idiot Dreadnoks…" Destro laughed drunkenly. "They somehow found my castle…they snuck in…somehow by the grace of God, heh heh…and now they're wrecking my stuff…" The sounds of hooting, gunshots, screams, motorcycles, chainsaws, futuristic weapons, and an English accent screaming girlishly were heard below from within the castle, accompanied by the sounds of sirens. Destro laughed. "I hate those Dreadnoks, I really do WAH!" Destro stumbled over the wall.

"Destro!" Baroness exclaimed, running to the edge to catch him. She was a little too late. Destro fell own the side of the castle and landed on the ground with a THUD and a "OOF!" He then started laughing. Baroness winced. "Oh, he's going to feel that once the alcohol wears off."

Well, well, well! Looks like we got Cobras in Bayville! What insanity will happen next? Why is a Crimson Guardsman in Bayville? Will our heroes discover him? Will Scott get back to normal? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	6. Found!

**Cyclops's Bad Medicine**

**Disclaimer: "Wait a minute, why am I talking to you on the phone?" - Joe Pesci as Leo Getz, Lethal Weapon 4**

Chapter 6: Found!

**Castle ****Destro, ****Scotland**

"Okay…" The Baroness tugged at a wire. "There you go. You should be fine now. At least until you heal up." She was in Destro's chambers. The laird of the castle, Destro himself, was in a body cast up to his head, which was still covered in the traditional steel mask. He lied on his bed, limbs held up by a rig.

"Hee hee hee…hee hee hee…" Destro giggled drunkenly.

"Wow." The Baroness whistled. "I am very amazed. The stuff you drank must've been powerful. Are you sure you're not in pain?"

"If I am, I'm not feeling it." Destro slurred. An explosion was heard from within the bowels of the castle.

"WHOOOOOOO-YEAH!" The voice of the Welsh Dreadnok Bill Winkie, known as Monkeywrench, was heard crowing. "Now **_that_** is how you pull off an explosion! Alright!" Destro burst out laughing.

"I hate those Dreadnoks." Destro laughed happily. "I really do. I don't know **why** Cobra Commander keeps paying them. They are so incompetent, hee hee. Oh God, they are stupid, ha ha! They go to a McDonalds, and it takes them an hour to figure out that a Number One meal and a Big Mac are the _same **thing!**_ HA HA HA!" Destro laughed. "They are the only people on Earth stupider than the Commander himself! HA HA HA!" A chainsaw was heard, followed by the sound of a painting being slashed.

"YEAH! THAT'LL TEACH YA, YA EVIL PAINTING! THAT'LL MAKE YOU STOP STARING AT ME!" Ripper roared from downstairs.

"Uh, Destro…" Baroness piped up. "Serpentor runs Cobra now."

"Oh yeah." Destro remembered. "Either way, we still have the Dreadnoks." Destro laughed. "I hate them. I hate them so very, very much."

**A convenience store in Bayville**

"He was dressed in a yellow and blue costume, brown hair, yellow visor, and called himself Eye-Man." Jake Wildfire, the powerhouse dragon-like Misfit codenamed Red Dragon asked the clerk. He was in his red, yellow, and black costume. With him in costume also was Kurt Wagner, the blue-furred German X-Man codenamed Nightcrawler, and Bobby Drake, the ice-generating New Mutant codenamed Iceman. He was dressed in a new costume. It was basically his old New Mutant costume, only with some slight changes. The costume was blue with a silver-and-white icicle design on the chest around the shoulders. His gloves, belt, and boots were white, and his costume had the red X-Shields on the shoulders. The clerk noticed the three costumed heroes. Jake gave him a picture of Scott. The clerk looked at it. Jake turned and saw Kurt and Bobby at a rack containing comic books. "Come on, you blockheads." Jake mockingly jeered. "We got work to do. You two can go over the comic rack later."

"Ve are helping!" Kurt grinned.

"Yeah, we're hoping these comics will give us clues to Scott's location." Bobby added. "Man, I love this new costume."

"Ja." Kurt nodded. "Jamie's tailor came through for you at last. Although Scott was none too happy."

"Scott never is." Bobby shrugged. "I heard the tailor found inspiration in a comic book. Something about teenage superheroes in the far future or something."

"Hmm…" The clerk looked at the picture. "Nope, ain't seen him here." He shook his head and handed the picture back. "Although if he's dressed like that, I bet he's at the Comic-Con downtown."

"The Comic-Con?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "Heh. My little brother learned to read from comics. I'm sure if he was in town right now, he'd be there quicker than a certain silver-haired friend of mine on sugar." The red-haired Bostonian chuckled. "So, where is this Comic-Con?" The clerk told him the location.

"Surprised you ain't headed there yourself, pal. Considering the fact that the three of you are dressed like that." The clerk chuckled.

"Maybe we should pay a visit." Jake smirked. "Come on, guys." Jake started to leave. Kurt and Bobby quickly ran up to the clerk.

"We'd like two blueberry smoothies, please." The two X-Men ordered with big grins. Meanwhile, Duncan Matthews was walking towards the store, humming, and his hands in his letterman jacket. He was just about to open the door, when Jake opened the door for him. It ended up hitting him right in the face, knocking him flat with a grunt. Jake didn't notice him. He and his two fellow mutants ran out of the convenience store. Red Dragon took to the air, carrying Nightcrawler on his back. Bobby slid after them on an ice slide.

"Ohhhh…my nooooooose…" Duncan moaned.

**The Xavier Institute**

"Of all the days to have no criminals in Bayville." Cover Girl groaned. The search turned up blank! All I got was calls about the local brewery exploding, and they kept constantly calling for pretzels." Hank "Beast" McCoy's ears perked up at the words "brewery exploding". Before anyone could say or do anything to stop it, the blue-furred ape-like mutant raced out of the Mansion.

"FREE BEER! YEAH! WHOOOOOOOOO!" Beast squealed.

"Don't worry about it, Cover Girl." Amara reassured. "Jake, Bobby, and Kurt are looking for him. If there's a clue to their whereabouts, they'll sniff it out."

"Speaking of sniffing…" The feral mutant codenamed Wolverine scowled. "I don't understand why they don't have _me_ going out there to find Shades."

"Maybe because your face scares people." Pietro quipped. The assembled X-Men and Misfits looked at each other with deadpan expressions.

"I got this." Lance raised his hand. The geokinetic picked up a newspaper. He rolled it up and whacked Pietro on the nose with it. "No!"

"Hey!" Pietro swiped at Lance.

"Bad Pietro! Bad!" Lance lightly whapped Pietro on the nose. "You seriously need to learn to keep that mouth shut."

"Good luck with that." Todd snickered. "We all know Pietro's brain is the slowest part of his body." Pietro glared.

"At least I don't look like a creature from a B-Horror flick." Pietro scowled. Althea narrowed her eyes. She jumped to her feet and stomped over to Pietro. She angrily took the rolled-up newspaper from Lance…then punched him in the face. "Uhn!"

**The Bayville Comic-Con**

The Comic-Con was in full swing. Fans of comic books and memorabilia loved these type of conventions, because it allowed them to meet in person, sell merchandise, add on to collections, as well as talk to their favorite comic writers and artists. However, one man was unhappy to be there.

"I don't see why I had to be here." The Crimson Guardsman dressed like comic book supervillain Dr. Blinder grumbled. "This is like being trapped in a room with three hundred thousand copies of my freakin' little brother. And why am I dressed like Dr. Blinder? _Dr. Blinder_ of all that! That character's lame! And I don't even READ comics!" The Guardsman groaned. "But then again, you can tell any character is lame if Dr. Mindbender is a fan!" The Guardsman then sighed. "How do I get myself into these messes? How? Did I screw up real bad in a past life or something?" Meanshile, Scott Summers, dressed in and in the mindset of the Amazing Eye-Man, was wandering around.

"Hmmm, fellow superheroes." Scott mumbled to himself. "They must be here to keep an eye on the supervillains in attendance. Hmm, I recognize some of them, but a lot of faces are new to me…" He looked around suspiciously. "Hmm…why are all these supervillains gathered around in one place? Could Dr. Blinder have formed an evil alliance with them to keep me off his back?" Scott scratched his chin. He looked at one fan dressed as an anime character. His eyes widened. "What is _that?_" He scratched his head. He shook his head. "Must be from another dimension." He then noticed the disguised Crimson Guardsman, and narrowed his eyes. "Blinder…" He growled.

**A local library in Bayville**

"Hmm-hmmm…" Senator Kelly quietly hummed as he walked by a big shelf of books in the library. Suddenly, the shelf suddenly tipped over forwards, smashing Kelly underneath. "AGH!"

"SHH!" The librarian shushed from her desk.

Well, well, well! Looks like the insanity shall continue! What madness will happen next? Can the X-Men and the Misfits get to Scott? Will Scott get "Dr. Blinder"? Will Duncan get a break? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	7. Random Moments!

**Cyclops's Bad Medicine**

**Disclaimer: "This is mind-taker country!" – Mentok the Mind-Taker, Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law**

Chapter 7: Random Moments!

**Destro** **Castle, Scotland**

"Hmm…" The blond pony-tailed English Dreadnok known as Buzzer scratched his chin in thought and contemplation.

"Yeah…" The red-haired-and-bearded Australian Dreadnok known as Torch agreed, scratching his head. The two bikers were looking at a large painting. It was a painting of Destro on a horse, resembling the famous painting of Napoleon Bonaparte on a rearing horse. "You know, I recognize this painting."

"Yeah." Buzzer nodded in agreement. "It _does_ look familiar."

"Mm-hmm." Buzzer agreed. "This looks like that famous painting of Napoleon. You know, the one with him on the rearing horse pointing?"

"Oh yeah…" Torch nodded. "That painting was nice."

"It sure was."

"Yeah. This idea ain't exactly original." Torch pointed out. "I mean, the man can make a mean weapon, but he can't come up with any original ideas for paintings." The two Dreadnoks heard giggling. They turned and saw Destro speeding down the hall on a gurney.

"WHEEEEEEE!" The Scottish silver-masked arms dealer squealed in delight as he raced by, thanks to his being knocked out of his mind on painkillers.

"DESTRO!" A familiar Eastern European-accented voice screamed. It belonged to the Baroness, the black-clad, glasses-wearing, black-haired intelligence officer of Cobra. She ran after the gurney. "DESTRO! COME BACK HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK YOUR NECK!" Buzzer and Torch blinked as they looked at each other, and then turned back to the painting.

"Oh yeah, there's no originality here." Torch groaned. "I mean, look at the bloody thing! The bloody _brush strokes_ are the same! That's not right!"

"Tell me about it." Buzzer nodded. "I mean, I know what Destro intended and all, to pay tribute to one of history's greatest generals, but Destro himself is no general. He's just an arms-maker!" The two Dreadnoks looked at each other.

"Roast it." They said in unison. Torch took his flamethrower to the painting. As they watched it burn, a screaming butler ran by in the background, followed by the teenage alligator-like Dreadnok called Leathersuit.

"Come 'ere, butler-boy! I just want to make you FEEL! SOME! PAAAAAAAINNNNN!"

**The Xavier Institute**

"Well…" Althea Delgado, the Misfit leader and hydrokinetic codenamed Wavedancer, tapped her foot impatiently, arms crossed and having a 'You-had-better-make-it-quick-or-I-will-gut-you-like-a-fish' look on her face. She was standing in the Institute's garden. With her was the red-headed dragon-powered wrestler's son Jake Wildfire, codenamed Red Dragon. "What do you have to report? And make it quick, Jake. I got my private time with my Toddles interrupted for this. And you _know_ how much I hate getting my private time with my Toddles interrupted."

"Yeah, yeah, Al." The Bostonian mutant sighed, rolling his blue eyes in semi-amusement. "Anyway, we found Cyclops."

"Well? Where is he?" Althea asked.

"Well…" Jake started to snicker. "The guy at the convenience store told me that Scott is most likely being led in the direction of the Comic-Con downtown." Althea raised an eyebrow.

"A comic convention?" Althea snickered. "I can't see ol' Mr. Stick-in-the-Mud Scott Summers hanging around a bunch of comic geeks."

"Hey, my brother is a comic geek. You better watch yourself." Jake mock warned, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, sorry…" Althea chuckled. "it's just the thought of Scott Summers doing anything fun is kind of…out there."

"Oh, I'm sure." Jake rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "It does seem to fit. Think about it, where else would a guy in a colorful costume who thinks he's a superhero go?"

"You mean besides joining a super-team?" Althea teased.

"Hey, uh…" Jamie peeked out at them through the bushes. "What're you guys doing?"

"Jamie! Thank God you're here!" Jake mockingly sighed in relief. "Althea was going to execute me for interrupting her precious makeout time with Todd."

"Oh, very funny!" Althea groaned. She then looked at Jamie. "What's up, squirt?"

"Well, the X-Guys want to know how you're doing. If Scott's alright." Jamie replied, scratching his head.

"Well, we do have a good idea where he could be…" Althea nodded. Meanwhile, the X-Boys had gone back to one of their old tricks. Ray Crisp, Piotr Rasputin, and Remy LeBeau, aka the electrically-powered ex-Morlock Berzerker, the steel-skinned Russian powerhouse Colossus, and the Cajun kinetic-charger Gambit, had rigged an overhang with a wrecking ball from the wall of the Institute. They stood a distance away from the Institute, holding back the wrecking ball.

"This has _got_ to work!" Ray grinned. "Scott or no Scott!" Bobby Drake, the ice-making prankster codenamed Iceman, shook his head has he walked by.

"I thought you guys quit this stuff." Bobby groaned. "You guys are just going to get your butts kicked again."

"Oh, shut up." Ray grumbled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, then…" Bobby laughed as he walked away.

"Whatever." Gambit grumbled. "Hey, here he comes now." He pointed out Paul walking by. "Dere he is! Okay! Ready…Aim…Fire!" The three boys released the wrecking ball. It sped towards an unknowing Starchild.

"Hey!" Paul noticed something on the ground. "A quarter." Paul bent down to pick up the quarter, causing the wrecking ball to fly over him and smash the wall behind him.

"OH MAH GAWD! MAH ROOM!" Rogue's scream could be heard from inside.

"Aw, man…" Gambit moaned. "Remy in trouble now."

"Uh oh…" Ray and Piotr quickly ducked down as an incensed Rogue peeked out of the hole.

"Hi, Rogue." Paul waved sweetly, leaving. Rogue waved back with a smile, then scowled at Remy. The Cajun mutant pointed at himself, then shook his head at incredible speed, waving his arms in front of him equally as fast in attempt to make himself look like he knew nothing. With a scream, Rogue flew into the Cajun and started pounding him.

**The Bayville Comic-Con**

"Huh…" Scott Summers, the optic-blasting mutant codenamed Cyclops, looked around at the scene he was in. He was inside the Bayville Comic-Con, where many fans of comic books, most of them dressed as comic characters, were talking, buying, and selling their collections. Scott was dressed as the goofy superhero Eye-Man. In fact, he had _thought_ he was Eye-Man. "Evidently, there are fellow members of the superhuman community in here. Perhaps, if I keep my eye out, I can spot someone I recognize." Scott started to go through the crowd, and he was watched by two nerds dressed up as superheroes.

"Who the heck was that?" Nerd #1 asked.

"Heck if I know, pal." Nerd #2 shrugged. "But I tell you, what an idiot."

"Huh?" The puzzled Nerd #1 blinked.

"Well, let me explain." Nerd #2 smirked. "You ever heard of Eye-Man?"

"Yeah!" Nerd #1 grinned. "My dad had his comics. By today's standards, the character is lame and goofy."

"Yup." Nerd #2 nodded. "Evidently, that idiot had decided to dress up as the Amazing Eye-Man. Costume's a little different, but it is his."

"Oh, my God!" Nerd #1 started laughing. "Man, what self-respecting person born in the last twenty-five years would want to dress up as _Eye-Man_ of all characters?" The two nerds laughed. Meanwhile, Scott had noticed a certain disguised Crimson Guardsman.

"Blinder…" Scott's eyes narrowed behind his visor.

Well, well, well! Looks like two 'enemies' have finally met up! What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes save Scott? Will the Crimson Guardsman get tortured? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	8. Found Again!

**Cyclops's Bad Medicine**

**Disclaimer: "Yeah, well…you're…naked!" – The Flash, Justice League**

Chapter 8: Found!

**The kitchen of Castle Destro**

Castle Destro was a crazy place. It was a castle that was passed down in Destro's family from generation to generation. As such, the castle itself was centuries old. However, the castle was a combination of medieval architecture and modern convenience, thanks to the Destro family's tradition of keeping up with the times. As a result, the kitchen was top of the line, with facilities capable of feeding a fine restaurant. One of the Dreadnoks was in there. To be exact, it was the white-and-pink haired Road Pig. Afflicted with a split personality, the Dreadnok had two personas: The refined Donald, and the greasy Road Pig. The chefs in the kitchen were standing around the Dreadnok as he was doing something. He appeared to be mixing in a pot.

"Now that we have mixed the batter…" Road Pig had instructed in a refined voice, indicating his Donald persona was in control. "Let us add the secret ingredient." Road Pig took back over. "Yeah, you frou-frou cooks are going to _love_ the secret ingredient to this brew." The powerhouse Dreadnok put down the bowl and went to the fridge. "Now where did I put it? I put it on the top shelf. Why? Because I felt like it! If you say so…Hello! Here it is!" The white-and-pink-haired Dreadnok grinned. "Behold! Grape soda!"

"Ooooooooooooh…" The chefs mumbled in unison as they looked at the bottle with awe shining in their eyes.

"Told you! I told you that you frou-frou chefs would enjoy it!" Road Pig grinned. "Indeed, Road Pig." Donald agreed. "Now, we add just a cup of grape soda to…" The Dreadnok and the chefs heard a crashing. "What in the name of…" They looked outside and saw Destro run by. His mask was decorated with splotches of blue paint, and he was dressed as a Scottish warrior from "Braveheart".

"Onward, lads!" He crowed, waving a sword. "Onward tae vistory! They may take our lives, but they will never take…OUR FREEDOM!" He ran off, waving his sword.

"Destro! Get back here!" Baroness yelled out as she chased the steel-masked arms dealer.

"Wow." Donald blinked. "How is he able to do that in a body cast? That should be impossible!"

"Yeah." One of the chefs blinked.

"Only in Cobra, man." Road Pig shook his head.

"Hey, are you guys done yet?" Zanya, Zartan's green-haired teenage daughter, snapped as she peeked in. "I want Donald to show me how to make cookies after this!"

**Bayville Comic-Con**

"Man, I hate this job." The Crimson Guardsman dressed as Dr. Blinder grumbled. "I really hate this job. Why am I here? None of those freaks would come here! The only ones likely to show up are Red Dragon and Thunderbolt, and I don't see any dragons or bigmouths! God, maybe I should just quit Cobra and get legitimate work…I dunno, maybe open up a collectibles store-"

"BLINDER!" A familiar voice yelled out angrily.

**Senator Kelly's house**

"Why do I stay here? Why do I stay in this dump?" Senator Kelly moaned as he fell on a couch on a living room in his house. "I mean, I live in a town full of mutants. I've gotten blown up, mauled, burned, frozen, brutalized, beaten, kidnapped, traumatized, attacked, scared…" The hapless and beleaguered bigoted senator sighed. "And yet…I stay here. It just keeps happening to me, yet I never bother to pack up and move the heck out of here. He heard a knock on his door, and looked up. "Who is it?"

"Pizza dude." A voice answered from the door.

"Hey, my pizza's arrived." Kelly got up and went to the door. "Thanks. How much is it?"

"$5.75, dude." The delivery guy answered. Kelly paid the guy, and then took his pizza. "Thank you. Have a good day."

"Thanks a lot, and you too!" Kelly replied, closing the door. He turned around and… "ARGH!" A stampede of cows somehow ran through his house and started trampling him. "AGH! ARGH! OW! SAVE ME! HELP ME! MAMA! AAARGH! OWWWW!"

**The Xavier Institute**

In the Cerebro Room of the Institute, Professor Xavier was using the mutant-detecting device to scan for Scott.

"Professor, do you really think that you'll be able to find Scott with Cerebro?" Cover Girl wondered.

"Do not worry, Cover Girl." Xavier reassured. "If Scott is using his powers, Cerebro will detect him."

"I hope so." The ex-model Joe sighed. "In Scott's condition, it could be a major disaster if he uses his powers. Especially if he uses them in what he thinks is in the defense of others."

"Do not fear, Cover Girl." Xavier reassured with a chuckle. "I'm sure we can find him…" A ruckus was heard outside. "What the-"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SQUIRT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The voice of the silver-haired speedster codenamed Quicksilver screamed out.

"Oh, now what?" Cover Girl moaned.

"Nice wig, Pietro! You know, I think they have a beauty contest for guys in dresses!" The voice of the mutant multiplier codenamed Multiple laughed happily.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU LITTLE AUGH!"

"Leave him alone, you bully!" The voice of the power absorber called Rogue snapped.

"…Oh, man…" The two adults groaned. Suddenly, Cerebro activated an alarm klaxon.

"We've found him!" Xavier realized.

"Where is he?" Cover Girl wondered. Xavier typed on a keyboard.

"He's at the Bayville Auditorium." Xavier reported. Cover Girl remembered something.

"Wait a minute…" Cover Girl remembered. "I just realized something. Jake once told me there was a comic convention going on in town today. He was hoping to pick up something nice for Thunderbolt there."

"Only appropriate Scott would go there." Xavier nodded. "He would fit right in."

"We'll have to send a team down there to go get him." Cover Girl strategized. "I have an idea of who…"

**The Bayville Comic-Con**

"AUGH!" The Crimson Guardsman screamed as he barely dodged an optic blast from an angry Cyclops. "Aw man! Geez! I knew I should've stayed in bed today! Why'd I agree to this assignment?"

"Blinder!" Scott Summers, the optic blaster codenamed Cyclops, snapped. "I demand to know what you did to my powers! What is your twisted plot? Don't think you can defeat me, the Amazing Eye-Man!" The sci-fi fans in attendance were in awe.

"Wow! What a show!"

"Those effects are amazing!"

"How'd they do that?"

"_Eye-Man?_ All the great heroes, and they decided to do this for _Eye-Man?_"

"Hey, Eye-Man's got fans, too."

"Yeah! Three of them!"

"Plot? What the devil are you talking about, you lunatic?" The Crimson Guardsman exclaimed. _What do you know! The bosses were right on the money! Although I doubt this was what they had in mind when they told me the X-Men would come here. He thinks he's a goofy superhero! Man, am I in trouble._ "YEOW!" The Crimson Guardsman screamed.

"I want answers, Blinder! What are you up to? What is your latest scheme! I demand to know!" Scott snapped.

"Kid, I don't know what you think this all is, but this is a costume! I'm not Dr. Blinder! Dr. Blinder is a fictional character YI!" He dodged another optic blast.

"Do you think I am some kind of an idiot?" Scott grunted.

"Scott!" A familiar voice called out. Scott turned around and saw Jean Grey in her black-and-neon green uniform hovering in the air. With her were Todd, Bobby, Paul, Storm, and Amara. Amara was wearing a new costume, a yellow outfit lined with orange-and-red fiery highlights around her neck, orange-and-red boots, and matching elbow-length gloves.

"Wow." Paul whispered to Amara. "I have to say, Jamie's tailor really came through with the new costume." Amara giggled.

"Thank you, Starchild." She smiled. "I must admit, I am very pleased with it myself."

"No…" Scott mumbled to himself. "…Captain Amphibian…Miss Mind…Star-Czar…Windrider…Volcano…the League of Evil…." Scott turned to the Crimson Guardsman. "I see you brought your fellow members of the League of Evil here to

"What's he mumblin' about, yo?" Todd blinked.

"I think he thinks we're other characters in his delusion." Storm deduced.

"I think that's kind of obvious." Bobby sighed.

"Scott…it's me. It's Jean." Jean hovered slowly and carefully towards Scott. "Come on, Scott. Let's go home."

"I…I…" Scott started to respond, but then quickly shook his head. "No! Miss Mind is trying to use her mental powers to confuse me!"

"Uh oh…" Paul blinked. "I think we are in trouble. Big time." The heroes didn't notice a flaming Duncan run around in the background.

"AAAARGH! HELP ME!"

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are in trouble! What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes calm Scott down? Will they discover the Crimson Guardsman? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	9. Crash!

**Cyclops's Bad Medicine**

**Disclaimer: "You are dead to me." – Dale Gribble, King of the Hill**

Chapter 9: Crash!

**Destro's** **Armory**

"Wow! Amazing! Simply amazing!" The bald-headed animal skin-wearing black-mustachioed Australian Dreadnok called Gnawgayde grinned. He and his teenage American cousin, the crocodile-like dark-haired mutant called Leathersuit, were looking around in Destro's armory. Being a weapons-maker, it was only natural that the steel-masked Scotsman would keep an impressive collection of weapons himself. The armory also contained examples of weapons used in the past, such as flintlocks and musket rifles. It was a testament to the Destro family's long history of making weaponry. "You know, sport, I heard that Destro was thinking of making this into a museum."

"Hunh." Leathersuit snorted.

"Yup." Gnawgahyde nodded. "Look at all this stuff, sport. You see, this is a family tradition with these Destros."

"I know another bloody family with their own bloody legacy." Leathersuit grumbled.

"I know a couple of elephants who could use a nice kiss in the head with that little number." A grinning Gnawgahyde pointed at a nasty-looking rifle.

"I guess." Leathersuit sighed with a shrug.

"Ooh!" Gnawgahyde looked at a bazooka. "I'd like one of those for Christmas! I'd be the happiest little Australian poacher boy on Earth!"

"Yeah, whatever." Leathersuit sighed.

"Hey…" Gnawgahyde put his hand on Leathersuit's shoulder comfortingly. They may have been mercs, but they were also family. "What's got you down, sport? Something buggin' ya?" Leathersuit sighed.

"Well…" Leathersuit sighed. "It's just…this place doesn't really appeal to me, you know, Uncle Gnawgahyde."

"Oh yeah…" Gnawgahyde nodded in understanding. "You never liked firearms much."

"You know me." Leathersuit nodded. "I prefer using steel chairs, lead pipes, chains, 2X4s with barbed wire wrapped around them, and stuff like that. But most of all, I prefer to make people feel lots of pain with my bare hands. I like to wrestle with my opponents. I like to bust people up with my hands. Makes me feel like I accomplished something, you know? Like I did something great after working hard."

"Ah, I see." Gnawgahyde grinned. "Yeah. Tell you what, sport. How about after we finish checking this place out, you and I can go to that bar in town and have ourselves a nice old-fashioned fight, alright?" Leathersuit smiled. "There we go, sport! I knew a brawl would get a smile out of me favorite nephew!" Gnawgahyde picked up the bazooka he was looking at earlier. "Feels good, mate. Good thing this thing isn't loaded-" He accidentally pressed the fire button. The bazooka fired, sending a rocket into the opposing wall, which blew a big hole in it. Gnawgahyde and Leathersuit's jaws dropped. Gnawgahyde dropped the bazooka.

"Uh oh…" The two Dreadnoks uttered in unison.

"Who leaves a bloody loaded bazooka lying around like this?" Gnawgahyde exclaimed. He looked at it. "Especially with the safety off!" Leathersuit shrugged.

"Beats me." The reptilian teenage mutant replied. Noise was heard from outside. "What the-?" The two Dreadnoks turned their heads towards the hole in the wall.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" Destro squealed happily as he rolled by on a gurney.

"DESTRO! GET BACK HERE!" A screeching Baroness ran by. Gnawgahyde and Leathersuit.

"We had better get out of here." Gnawgahyde suggested. Leathersuit nodded in agreement. The two Dreadnoks then raced out of the armory like they were on fire.

**Senator Kelly's House**

_Bring bring! Bring bring!_ Senator Kelly's phone rang. _Bring bring! Bring bring!_

"Ugh…" The ever-beleaguered senator groaned as he walked to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Yes, do you have any Grey Poupon?" The voice of Todd Tolensky inquired in an English-accented voice.

"What?" Kelly blinked. "Who is this? YIIIIII!" Suddenly, a big electrical current shocked Kelly through the phone. "YIIIIWAHBOOLABOOGIEBOOGIEBOOGIEYEEHAW!" Kelly fell to the floor, twitching. Giggling was heard from the phone.

"You certainly got a…shocking call, Senator." Trinity was heard chiming in unified sing-song voices.

**Bayville Comic-Con**

"Pardon me…excuse me…" Scott pushed and weaved his way through the crowd of sci-fi and comic fans. "This can't be!" He mumbled to himself. "Dr. Blinder must have alerted the League of Evil to my location! And knowing those devious villains, they must have lined their costumes with lead, which can neutralize my Laser Vision, the only power I still have! It was his plan all along to somehow strip me of my vision powers except for my Laser Vision and then bring in the rest of the League of Evil with lead-lined costumes to finish me off!"

"Scott!" Jean ran after him. "Scott, wait! We don't want to hurt you!"

"Speak for yourself." Bobby grumbled. "I want to kill him for putting us through this garbage!"

"What is he blabbering about?" Amara wondered. "He called us the League of Evil."

"Evidently Scott must believe that we're also characters in his delusions." Storm deduced. "Jean, you _must_ enter his mind, and try to reason with him."

"I tried." Jean answered. "His mind is too chaotic."

"Sugar and caffeine will do that to you." Bobby quipped.

**Outside**

"Heh heh…" Duncan Matthews snickered. He and the rest of Bayville High's football team, the Hawks, were standing outside. "First nerd that comes out, we whup him."

"Yeahhhhh…" A wild-eyed blond tackle grinned madly. "Stomp the nerds! Stomp the nerds! Make nerds pay for making us feel stupid! Even though we are stupid!"

"Hey shut up, man!" Another tackle smacked the blond tackle upside the head.

"Yeah, you're going to wreck the whole thing! You'll cause those nerds to find out we're here, and out to pound them!' A halfback snapped. Meanwhile, inside, Scott was reaching the same door that the football team was hiding behind.

"No time! I have no choice but to blast the door down! I will repay for the damages later!" Scott let rip with one of his patented optic blasts. A rather big optic blast. It hit the door, knocking it right off its hinges. The two halves of the door slammed into the football team, scattering them.

"Whoa!"

"What the-?"

"Oh my God!"

"Flying door!"

"Man, this is insane!"

"You haven't been in this town long, have you?"

"Dang, dude! I should've taped this…oh yeah, I did! Heh heh."

"HORSE!"

"AGH!" Duncan screamed as the door hit him and knocked him flat. "Ohhhhh…Oh dear God, doors hurt…OW!" A fleeing Scott stepped on the door that was on top of him as he raced out of the auditorium. He ran into a wooded area near the auditorium.

"He went that way!" Jean hovered out of the auditorium, followed by the others on an ice slide. Duncan threw the door off him, only to end up frozen as part of one of the support structures in Bobby's ice slide.

_Aw God, as if my day cannot get any worse…_ Duncan moaned. _I better shut up before things **do** get worse._ Meanwhile, the heroic mutants raced into the woods, Todd, Amara, and Starchild using Bobby's ice-slide, while Storm was using her weather-controlling powers to create a wind to let her glide, and Jean was flying with her TK.

"I sense him!" Jean announced. "I sense him! He's over there!" She pointed ahead. Paul and Amara jumped off the ice-slide.

"Amara, can you let go of my waist, please?" Paul asked. The Nova Roman princess had her arms around Paul's waist and her head on his shoulder.

"Nope." Amara sighed happily. "I'll never let you go, my royal consort."

"Oh, brother." Bobby groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I found him." Jean and Storm carried a moaning Scott out of the woods.

"He looks terrible." Storm looked at Scott sadly.

"He must be crashing from the sugar high." Paul shook his head.

"Ohhhh, my head…" Scott moaned. "My head…oog…" Scott's face turned green and he puked all over himself. "Ohhh…"

"Aw God!" Jean exclaimed.

"Oh dear…" Storm winced.

"Oh, he's doing more than crashing. He's just crashed and burned." Bobby shook his head sadly.

Well, well, well! Looks like the madness has finally come to an end! Will there be anymore insanity? How will Scott recover from this? Who'll get some laughs? Will Kelly and Duncan ever get a break? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	10. Recovery!

**Cyclops's Bad Medicine**

**Disclaimer: "Screw you guys, I'm going home!" – Eric Cartman, South Park**

Chapter 10: Recovery

**Castle Destro**

"Ohhh…" Destro moaned as he opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

"Hi, Destro." Baroness waved as his eyes focused. "You alright?"

"Where am I? What happened?" Destro moaned.

"Well…" Baroness winced. "That's a long story."

"Ohhhh…" Destro groaned. "Something tells me that I don't want to know what happened exactly." He then felt something. "Hey…wait a minute…I feel something…"

"What is it?" Baroness asked concernedly. Destro's eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" He screamed. "WHERE DID ALL THIS PAIN COME FROM? AAAAAAARGH! YIIIIIIIIIIII!"

_I guess the alcohol has finally worn off._ Baroness guessed.

**The Xavier Institute's Infirmary**

"Ohhhh…Scott Summers moaned. "Oh, God…" He put his hand to his face. "Glasses…" He opened his eyes, and saw nothing but red. "Ugh…" He started to get up. "My head…"

"Don't get up, Scott." A voice told him sharply, yet gently. Scott turned around and saw the face of Jean Grey. The redheaded telepath/telekinetic was sitting next to his bed. She had her hand on his chest. "You're not well, Scott. You're crashing from the sugar and caffeine you had."

"Oh God, that explains the headache…" Scott fell back on the bed. "What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?" Jean wondered.

"Just watching that goofy DVD Jake gave me…" Scott groaned. "And then, I'm here with this terrible headache." Scott moaned.

_Oh, thank God._ Jean sighed. _I shudder to think what he could've said and/or done if he knew about all the craziness you got up to._

"You were hilarious, Summers!" Jason Fox, the fire-throwing invisibility-packing Detroit native called Foxfire laughed from the room's doorway. He made himself visible, revealing that the orange-haired mutant was leaning on the doorway with a smirk on his face and crossed arms. "Heh." Jean sighed.

"What do you want, Fox?" Jean crossed her arms, a look of annoyance on her face. The orange-haired mutant smirked.

"Just came to see how you guys were doing." Fox grinned sweetly. "Oh yeah, and I also came by to tell Scott that from what I heard, you guys put on one heck of a show."

"Why is _he_ here?" Scott moaned as he felt another headache come on.

"I just came back from Detroit." Fox shrugged. "I was visiting some old buddies of mine, and I heard about Scotty."

"What'd he hear, Jean?" Scott moaned.

"I'll explain later, Scott." Jean patted Scott's hand. She glared at Fox. "Will you get out of here?"

"Alright, alright." Fox waved his hands. "I'm leaving." He started whooping as he left. "Hey Althea, how ya doin'?" A clunk was heard. "AIYAGH!" Jean sighed and shook her head.

_What a moron._ Jean thought.

"Jean, what happened?" Scott moaned.

"Don't worry, Scott." Jean reassured. "I'll explain once you get some rest." She smiled at the optic blaster, and left the room. She noticed Starchild standing at the wall just outside the door. She gave the mutant guitarist a smile. "Oh, hey Paul."

"Hey, Jean." Paul smiled. "I just wanted to see if Scott was alright."

"He'll be fine. Don't worry." Jean reassured. "He just needs some rest."

"Yeah." Paul nodded. "I don't think it'd be a good idea to tell him about the whole Eye-Man thing."

"Not just yet, anyway." Jean winced. She and Paul walked into the Common Room. Jake Wildfire, the red-haired dragon-powered mutant called Red Dragon, looked up from the armchair he was sitting in, playing a portable video game.

"He alright?" Jake wondered.

"Yeah." Jean crossed. "Jake, next time Scott ends up in the infirmary…"

"And knowing Summers, it'll be in the next day or two." Lance Alvers snickered as he walked by behind Jean, eating an apple.

"Shut up, Lance." Jean sighed tiredly. "Jake, next time Scott ends up in the infirmary, _don't_ let him see any more superhero cartoon DVDs!"

"Hey, how was I to know that Scott would go delusional, Jean?" Jake groaned. "Besides, it wasn't the DVD that did it, it was the fact that Fred accidentally gave him hot chocolate with sugar in it, and he took his medication with it!"

"I got the cups mixed up!" Fred exclaimed in his own defense.

"Look, arguing isn't going to fix anything." Althea held up her hands in a defensive gesture. "What's done is done. Scott's fine, and now all he needs is some rest."

"It wasn't my fault!" Blob added. "I made an honest mistake! Anybody could've made it!"

"It's alright, Fred." Lina reassured. "Nobody's mad at you."

"Speak for yourself." Pietro grumbled. "Thanks to you, fatso, we caused yet another panic in Bayville!"

"Shut up!" Althea snapped, smacking Pietro upside the head.

"She's got a point, Quicksilver." Jake nodded.

"Yeah!" Bobby Drake agreed. "Those comic guys loved seeing us!"

"Mm-hmm." Amara smiled. "It felt good to be exalted again."

"Easy there, princess." Tabitha chuckled. "We don't want their adulation to get to your head." Meanwhile, Storm was in the kitchen, stirring something in a pot.

"Hey, like, that smells good, Miss Munroe." Kitty smiled. "What is it?"

"Soup." Ororo smiled. "I'm making some soup for Scott to help him feel better."

"Heh heh heh…" Todd walked in, counting some money.

"What's the money for, Toad?" Kitty blinked.

"Meh, just a little sale I made…" Todd smirked. Storm put some soup in a bowl, and brought it to the infirmary. She smiled and put it next to the bed.

"Thanks, Storm." Scott smiled.

"Gladly, Scott." Ororo smiled back. "You just rest." She looked at the TV. "Maybe some TV will do you some good." She turned on the television, which was on the news.

"And in other news, the Bayville Comic-Con had apparently decided to spice things up by creating a superhero/supervillain brawl." The reporter explained. "Fans who visited the Comic-Con said they were thrilled to see the staged brawl…" Footage started playing of the fight between a caffeine-crazed Scott and the Crimson Guardsman.

"Oh, my…" Storm covered her mouth with her hand.

"AAAAARGH!" Scott screamed in embarrassment, stuffing his head under a pillow.

"It's amazing what you can do with the special effects, isn't it?" The reporter joked. "Anyway, in other news, an agent of Cobra was caught by police fleeing from the Comic-Con…"

**The local youth center**

"God, I hate my life…" Duncan Matthews moaned as he walked down the hall, carrying a rolled-up magazine under his arm. "I really do. I can't stand it. I try to beat up some nerds, and I get a door in my face. Ugh…" Inside the men's room, a couple of rather…geeky kids were planting cherry bombs in the toilets.

"Alright, that's all of them! Let's go!" The lead geek ordered. They fled from the men's room. A minute later, a grumbling Duncan walked in.

"Razzum frazzum stupid…" The blond jock grumbled as he entered a cubicle and closed the door. A minute later…

_BWOOM!_

"AIE!" Duncan screamed as he was sent flying upwards, head crashing through the ceiling. "OW!"

**Senator Kelly's House**

"_Hmm hm hmmm…_" Senator Kelly hummed as he started nailing a picture up to his wall. "Man, I've been wanting this picture for a very long time, heh heh." He cocked back his hammer and hit the nail one last time. The hapless senator smiled happily. "Ah yes, this picture looks great on my wall. He heard a creaking from the ceiling. "What the…?" He looked up. Suddenly, the house's roof collapsed. "ARGH!"

Well, well, well! Looks like this little slice of madness has come to an end! What insanity will happen next? Will Kelly and Duncan ever get a break? What kind of insanity will the Misfits and X-Men get into? Find out soon! Until then, this is L1701E saying, thanks for reading!


End file.
